Taking Over Me
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: Dartz may have made the biggest mistake hiring Sahara Mitokaza into his Doma swordsmen group. With a deranged other personality inside her, an unpredictable behavior, shady history, and the possession of a deadly weapon, how will he be able to tame her?


Chapter I: Sweet Lucidity

_A/n: Okay, I wrote this story a while back, and never got around to actually finishing it. After about a year or so of actually not doing anything to it, I decided to actually rewrite it in this manner. There will be a reference page for anyone who wants to see it, I hope my OC isn't some sort of Mary-Sue, and I do hope you guys enjoy this story and remember to review it. I changed it around a bit so it would work better. Enjoy!_

_Summary:_ A trouble-making high school girl is seeking some redemption and freedom through this job of working at a company called Paradius. However, when her employer, Dartz, does hire her, he ends up receiving a lot more than just a rebellious, out-of-control teenage girl. He ends up receiving a violent, unpredictable, and quite rude girl as well. Sahara Mitokaza suffers from a horrible, deranged case of split personality, and although her calmer, though still wild self is a needed asset to the Doma swordsmen, it's her other side that seems to threaten the plan Dartz has set, as well as their possible lives. Can this wild girl be tamed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, though if I did, you guys would actually see this girl in the show. Needless to say, she isn't, so I don't, so DON'T SUE!

* * *

Chapter I: Wild

"I can't believe I'm late already!" yelled the frustrated, stern voice of a rather young and strong girl.

She was running quickly down the street, her long black hair whipping across her face, her narrowed, silver eyes scanning the streets frantically under her dark and heavy eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. A sharp pain struck the back of her head violently, but she ignored it as she paced down the street, frantically looking for a certain building. The skies above her darkened as the dark grey clouds covered and crowded around it. She stopped briefly to look up at it. She enjoyed seeing the sky like that. It was perfect for her. However, she had to snap herself back to reality when she looked down at her watch, and screaming with frustration, started sprinting again down the street.

She couldn't believe that she was late for a job interview, and just when she convinced her P.O. (1) that she would make a change! It was really pathetic and insolent of her. She should have at least set her alarm clock to an appropriate time. But no…she just had to watch Law & Order: SVU! What a totally ignorant and selfish girl she was! She was so pathetic.

"_Ooh, guys, check out little-Miss-Goth here!"_

She could still hear the annoying, echoing voice of that preppy, school-spirit-filled slut in her ear. That was just barely last week! Yet that horrible, illusive, ignorant, prissy-pom-pom slut Corina! She wanted more than anything to…her hand slipped a little into the back pocket of her jeans to her pack of cigarettes and lighter….No, she's no murderer. She just needs to torture _Miss Head Cheerleader(2)_, but not that much. Maybe put some black paint on her brush…or sabotage her relationship with _Mr. Captain of the Football Team(3)_, Sosuke Harutaga….Perfect ideas, perfect suggestions….

But right now she shouldn't be worrying about them! She needed to worry about getting to that damn job interview! She quickened her pace and was soon racing down the streets so fast she left behind a long, white cloud of dust.

* * *

A young boy leaned against an open window of the tall, towering building, staring out into the streets below him, the dark, gray sky sending through the city a sudden aura of omniscience. A firm smirk crossed his face as his wild brown hair fell softly against his cerulean eyes. He watched as a strange young woman approached the building, leaving, and the apparent body language of that being in a rush. "Hey, guys, check out this _sheela_(4) right here!" he demanded to his comrades with a cocky grin. Approaching him was a taller boy with maroon hair and serious, cold stormy eyes. He stared out into the street and saw the woman running with great, unbelievable speed towards this building. She finally stopped to catch her breath only a few blocks away, and she looked up at the sky. This also gave them a perfect glimpse over her.

This girl was dressed and looked really strange. Her long black hair shined in the dimmed sunlight, so straight it almost looked like a wig. Her silver, moon-like eyes shimmered under dark and heavy, black make-up. Her full black lips parted slightly as she looked up at the sky with awe. Her outfit was really strange, too. It was all black, her blouse had the sleeves torn in strips that reached below her wrists, and the collar was ripped down the center to reveal her pale chest. Her black jeans were torn at the knees and what looked like black boots with metal chains around the ankles were the only things not torn. She wore three belts, two just hung loosely around her waist, while one was looped perfectly around her waist. One had large, parted spikes along it; another was just a plain black belt, while the last one hung gold chains from it, each chain dangling a skull from it. Around her wrists were several wristbands on each, all black, but the most attention-grabbing ones were the two that had diamond spikes on each. And a gold necklace hung from her neck to her navel, a small pendant hung that held what looked like a picture of Alcatraz, an abandoned prison off Fishermen's Wharf in San Francisco, North America.

"Damn, that girl is looking hot!" the red head pronounced. The brunette was taken aback by what he said.

"What? You seriously think she's hot?" he asked.

"Hot, like attractive? No. I meant hot, literally. She must be blazing in that outfit. It's weird, why is she wearing something like that when it's the middle of spring?" the red head spoke.

"Beats me. You think she's Goth?"

"No, duh, Sherlock(5). She has to be in order to wear that."

Suddenly, the girl started taking off again, and she came close to the building, her eyes scanned around it until she at last came towards the front entrance, and stopped. She looked up, and caught the guys staring down at her from ten stories up, and then sneered. That glare from those eyes sent shivers down their spines as she entered the building. The boys exchanged looks.

"Think we should go greet her? See what she wants?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Inside the lobby of the building, the young girl looked around to see if anyone was there to assist her. She had then just noticed the whole place was completely disserted, empty. She then heard footsteps echoing in an open stairway. She turned to see two young men drop down from the stairs on the other side of the lobby. The first one was rather cute, his wild, chestnut hair wisped over his cerulean eyes. He was clad in a light gray and maroon armored bodysuit with ski goggles. Behind him came a taller boy, his crimson hair framing his slightly fare face, his cold, serious eyes staring at her questioningly. His outfit was somewhat unusual, a purple belly-shirt with loose fitting black and red pants, combat boots that immediately caught her eye, and a gray-black trench coat with varieties of belt and buckles that covered nearly his entire body.

"Hey, may we help you?" asked the brunette boy.

"Um…yeah, I'm here for a job interviewing," she spoke softly to them. She could easily read the statements that were flown out from their physical features.

"We're not accepting any job applicants," the red head spoke, his cold eyes staring at her with a sudden serious warning, as if telling her to go away and leave forever.

"Then I must have the wrong building, then. I could have sworn this was the Paradius Company," she muttered.

"Paradius? This is Paradius," the Australian spoke.

"Um…I think we might need to speak with Dartz-sama(6)," the red head discussed with the brunette. They exchanged looks, and then looked at the strange girl.

"We'll need you to come with us," the brunette spoke. She nodded and approached them to the stairway, and then they led her up at least six levels high to the top of the building, which had a large, wide hallway filled with windows and doorways. She stopped briefly to stare out one of the windows and out at the darkening sky. The boys noticed this and watched her curiously.

"You really like the sky today?" the red head asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" she spoke softly and somewhat sadly. "The sky never used to look this great back when I was in Juvy."

"Hold up. You…went to juvy?" the Australian asked. She looked up at them.

"Actually, it was Attica Juvenile Detention Center. Did three years for holding onto narcotics, but I told them it was for a friend. Didn't believe me," she explained to the boys.

"Wow, you must be one bad ass," he teased. She looked at him with a sarcastic smirk.

"Plus underage drinking. I originally would have spent ten years, but it was a juvenile facility. I could only stay until I turned eighteen, which was a month ago," she explained. Then she noticed the lack of hospitality she had for them, as well as they had for her. _Why not be polite and see if they'll return it?_ "I'm Mitokaza Sahara, but they usually call me Gothika."

"I can't imagine why," the brunette blurted, but then gained another icy glare from her. "I mean—I'm Varon."

"And I'm Amelda," the red head spoke. She then smiled.

"You know, Amelda, I'm digging the statement you send out with your outfit. It's quite bold," she spoke.

"What statement?" he asked, confused by her words.

"With that outfit, you're telling the world you don't really give a fuck about what you look like, how you dress, or what others think about you. Wish I had that confidence and modesty years ago," she said boldly. He didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult. Either way, he still showed his gratitude.

"Thanks…I think," he spoke. He watched Sahara carefully, but something about her stuck out quite a bit. He wasn't sure if it was how she looked or her attitude or the fact she went to a juvenile detention center. Whatever it was, he seemed to enjoy it…a bit.

"So, where are you guys dragging me?" she asked. She stared down the hall to a set of doors. "Is it that way?"

"Um…yeah," Varon spoke. He looked at her, and could have sworn he saw someone in her empty eyes, but shook it off. They continued down the hall, Sahara close to their heels, but just as she walked, the young girl suddenly felt a strong, painful pull on the back of her mind, and a faint image of last week's memory came back to her….

_"Hey, babes, check out Miss Gothika! She's so creepy she even makes the teachers run for cover!" came the cheery, preppy, yet completely fake voice of the thin, blond girl jumping on the stage before the crowd, waving her red and white pom-poms in the air, showing off her red and white cheerleading uniform, and showing off her teasing, not even grown body. Sahara was sitting on the edge of the plain, blue stage outside, watching this cheerleader and five others behind her cheer and make fun of her. Before her were her two friends, Daniel, who was this blond, white boy who tried so hard to be like Eminem, and Jenny, an Asian red head who was a complete tomboy._

_"Just ignore them, Sarah," Jenny spoke. Sarah was a nickname they gave to her just for fun of her name. It worked better than Sahara, which was the same as an African dessert, and Sahara liked it a lot better than "Gothika"(7)._

_"I am. I just can't believe what type of sluts they are!" Sahara spoke._

_"I think they're hot," Daniel spoke, fixing his hood over his head. Sahara had to admit, he did resemble Eminem. A young, teenage version of him._

_"Ooh! Miss Gothika's so scary, Dracula won't dare bite her neck! Miss Gothika's so creepy, Frankenstein won't dare look at her! Miss Gothika's so ugly, the Werewolf won't dare approach her!"_

_That cheer got on Sahara's nerves, her black fingernails digging into the blue wood of the stage. Her silver eyes flashed a little under the sunlight, and she smiled malevolently. She stood up and jumped onto the stage. Everything after that was nothing but darkness._

_To this day, Jenny and Daniel claim that Sahara had pushed Corina, the head cheerleader off the stage and kicked her in the side severely, but Sahara doesn't recall anything of that. But she remembered she was suspended right after for harming one of the cheerleaders and traumatizing the other five. What a bunch of wusses._

Sahara couldn't understand why she was remembering that moment now, of all times. It happened only a week after she had gotten out of Juvy, and her P.O. was pissed when he discovered she had been suspended from school for starting a fight, yet he should've known, knowing what she had done in Juvenile Hall. Even the headmaster there wanted her out because of all the trouble, and from what she heard, he even threw a party the night she left. Amelda and Varon looked at her confusingly at why she was suddenly so quiet, then they approached the doors cautiously. Sahara looked up at them and felt that horrible pain in her head. Why remember that here of all places? Why feel this pain?

"Just relax. Knowing our boss, you probably just got the wrong message," Amelda spoke with a false assurance to her, but more of a hope for himself. He and Varon opened the door, and at that minute, the light from the room before them blinded Sahara and she was immediately hoping she hadn't done another one of her many mistakes coming here.

* * *

1) _P.O._ is usually a statement or acronym used by prison inmates to refer to Parole Officer. A juvenile facility usually sends out an ACS person to check on kids who have been released from juvenile detention centers _if _they are under eighteen, which usually doesn't happen. Sahara was imprisoned in juvy at the age of fifteen, and once someone turns eighteen, they are released with a Parole Officer trailing them, making sure they don't get into any more trouble and getting their lives back together. It is also the P.O.'s job to put such former inmates back behind bars if they violate such rules set for them, or if they get into any more trouble.

2) _Miss Head Cheerleader_ is usually what one would picture the school bully to be, and that was what I used here. When you picture a typical high school you expect the typical cliques and groups of people, and one very snobby, selfish, spoiled, pampered, and slutty blond cheerleader who can somehow make everyone in the school bow to her, including the teachers, and those who don't bow to her somehow end up getting their lives ruined by rumors and lies being told around them. That's basically who this is.

3)_Mr. Captain of the Football Team_ is like a male version of the _Miss Head Cheerleader_ cliche in most high school stories and events. Except _Mr. Captain of the Football Team_ is charming, handsome, strong, brave, and as dumb as a poste. He is the "most handsome boy in school," the "most charming boy in school," and is a "complete idiot" known by all the smarter kids in the school, which would probably be everyone. I'm not saying every Head Cheerleader or Captain of a Football Team is like this, it's just the typical high school cliche where the Head Cheerleader is a complete bitch whose going out with the stupid Captain who submits to her every whim. Don't be offended, it's just the way I wrote it.

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll be writing more, but for now, this is all I have. I do hope you enjoy it, and please remember to review for me. I'd really appreciate it. Peace!


End file.
